Trick
by B-Rated
Summary: Same universe as Blow. Heroes were only bandaids. Joseph was one that landed in with the trash.


Same universe as Blow.

pairing: Jericho/Kid Flash. I know it's like the randomest, strangest pairing ever.

Warning for: sex, prostitution, rape and murder.

Jericho: Joseph  
Ravager: Rose  
Jinx: Lucy  
Kid Flash: Wally

* * *

The streets were empty do to the rain. The city was dark and quiet. Joseph Wilson shifted from one foot to the other, crossing his arms over his chest at an attempt to stay warm. His fishnet shirt was far from cozy, but warmth wasn't its goal now was it? Its goal was to draw in customers and apparently it had just as much effect in the rain because a car came to a stop in front of him.

The window rolled down and he leaned over to talk to the future client. His blond, usually curly hair, was sopping wet as it fell into his face and over his eyes. "How much?" the man's voice asked.

Joseph pushed his curls from his eyes and tucked them behind his ears. The resilient hair still fell forward tough. "You got a rubber?"

The man remained silent.

"Sorry, buddy, no cap no tap," he shook his head and began pulling away from the car.

"Fine, fine," the guy shifted in his car seat to get to his back pocket. He pulled out his wallet and threw the small square package into the passenger seat.

Joseph smiled, "thirty-five."

"Alright get in," he sighed and started counting the appropriate amount of bills.

Joseph opened the car door and pocketed what had been in the seat. He sighed with relief for being out of the cold and fought with his hair again. "So where we doing this?" He accepted the money being handed to him and shifted in his seat from his soaking body.

"My place," he answered and began shifting gears.

Joseph thought quickly and leaned in closer, his hand reached out for his thigh. "But that means I have to wait til we get there," he purred into his ear. "I can't wait that long..." his hand began making circles up his leg, "I need you now."

He was quite good at playing the desperate card. In all honesty he didn't want anything to do with this. But he didn't have a choice and he didn't want to be dragged out of his territory and be left in a position where he couldn't get back.

"It's just a few blocks away," he insisted. "Now sit down," he demanded harshly.

Joseph obeyed and sat back in his seat. He knew a nut-job when he saw one. This guy was in for nothing more than blaming his hatred for women and attraction for men on some random trick he picked up on a street corner.

"So, you the rough type?" he asked halfheartedly. He looked over with a curious smile that was returned with an angry glare that answered the question for him. "Right... you know a second round costs ten extra."

There was still silence next to him. He looked over to see knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel. "How long do you think you're gonna last?"

There was a growl, "I don't know, just stop talking about it or shut up!"

"Fine... what do you want to talk about, then?" he asked.

There was more silence.

"Not at talker, eh?" he looked over at him again. "That's alright, I mean sex has nothing to do with conversational skills, right?"

"So why are you talking so much?" he asked in irritation.

"Well, it's always a bit better if you know more about the person, no? So, you got a name?"

"Kevin," he said monotone.

Joseph smiled, "Joe."

"Aren't you all usually something more... promiscuous?" he looked over briefly.

"Well you just got to say it the right way," he leaned back in his chair, tilted his head back and said in a small moan, "oh... Joe." He sat up again and smiled, "anything's sexy when you say it like that."

"Whatever," he sighed and finished parallel parking. "Get out," he demanded while climbing out of his own side.

Joseph's already drenched body was greeted with more rain. He followed the man into the building without hesitation. They were quiet going up the outside stairwell that led to a small apartment above the theater complex.

Joseph stepped inside and kicked off his shoes. He walked towards an open door in the one corner of the living room combined with a kitchen. He reached his hands over his shoulders and began pulling his shirt off.

His assumptions had been correct. It was the bedroom or rather a sad excuse of one. The mattress was laying on the floor and there were no sheets just blankets put over it. He began working on undoing his pants when hands were on him from behind. A face nuzzled into his neck. A wicked voice whispered, "I'm gonna defile this perfect body of yours."

Joseph shivered, half in fear, half in arousal. He had once wound up in a situation where the man actually wanted to gut him open like a fish, in not so many words. That was the only time since the Titans had broken up that he had used his powers. He was half afraid to do it again. More importantly he was afraid he'd have to.

"How?" he asked to be sure. He put it in a shaky voice and let his head fall back slightly.

The hands on his chest moved lower and began dipping into his pants. "You're the whore here, you tell me," he sneered in response.

He wanted to turn and slap the bastard. Like he asked for this life? Instead he moved his hips back into the ones behind him. He could feel the straining erection through their jeans.

Joseph was shoved down onto the mattress. He turned around with his feet still rested on the floor, making his knees bend and legs spread. He shifted back and dug into his pocket to find what had been put there earlier.

He pulled out the small package as he watched the man move onto the excuse of a bed. He sank down onto his knees between the raised legs. His arms were at Joseph's side outstretched for the bed while leaning down, forcing the smaller body onto his back.

Joseph smirked up at him as his hands sunk between their bodies. The man above him gasped and pushed his hips forward with a groan. Joseph watched his eyes narrow before his wrists were snatched and held down above his head. That was fine with him. He had finished doing to the one thing he insisted of. Now he was free to be used any way what's-his-face demanded. Well, no, he wasn't exactly _free_.

If he went home without money he'd be in trouble. Rose didn't take kindly to being poor. She was greedy and always demanded more. Her brother didn't matter anymore, just as long as she got the cash. He had had to endure her wrath in more than one instance because he got needy and used the money he earned to buy himself something stupid like food.

She insisted that not eating kept him thin. His muscles were long worked from the Titans days, and who would pay for a fat whore?

Sighing as his pants were discarded, he was now completely naked again, below another man, in some place he didn't know, about to do something that he was tired of. But he kept his facade and relaxed into the mattress. He shifted his weight to his shoulders and waited for the inedible.

He gasped slightly as he was entered. His leg muscles tensed and he allowed himself to feel the pleasure of it, otherwise it was no fun for anyone. He let his back arch and head fall to the side. He let himself become victim to his body's wants.

He moaned when he reached the hilt. Joseph was caught with the usual feeling of heart pounding desire. But not in the way he knew he was going to receive it. If the rough panting in his ear was any indication of the pace that would be set; this wasn't going to last long.

Joseph lifted his right leg to wrap around the stranger. His body rocked and moans erupted from his throat as hips ground into him again and again. He felt the orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and moved a hand back down between them.

There was no protest. The man above him was too far gone in his own pleasures to even notice. He was groaning and grunting into the blond hair as his hips moved faster.

Joseph threw his head straight back when the right spot was hit. He gasped as there was a lick at his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine. His body twitched and he felt the edge getting close.

"I'm gonna... oh... oh god," he bucked his hips faster to meet the rhythm of the other body.

"Say my name," he snarled into his shoulder.

What was his name again? Joseph had screamed too many names in his lifetime. All of them that he had forgotten came rushing back and he wasn't sure what one was the right one. So, he kept his sounds to ones without words all together.

As it turns out it didn't even matter anymore. Those were the last words coherently spoken before both were subject to their own release.

Still trembling with tight muscles, Joseph panted harshly. His leg was thrown off the other man and he collapsed onto the mattress. He was told to be dressed and gone by the time the man came back from the bathroom before he disappeared into another room.

Sighing, Joseph forced himself up and began searching for his pants. He had some difficulty putting them on given that they were tight and wet. His fishnet also fit him snugly. He shivered, it too was soaking.

He walked out of the bedroom, but not without checking the discarded pants for the wallet he knew was in the back pocket. It was stealing but hey, who's going to go to the police to say the male hooker they just hired robbed them? Besides it was just a ten. He needed food and his sister needed today's quota.

He slid back into his shoes and exited the way he came in. It was still raining and the streets were still empty. He kept up his sexy swagger anyway. Maybe he could get a ride back to his street and twenty dollars.

He was suddenly hit by a spray of more cold water as a car drove through a puddle. Joseph gasped, "fuck!" He turned around and watched the car suddenly stop and reverse back towards him.

"Sorry!" The driver yelled through the passenger window.

_"A nice guy, huh_?" Joseph walked up to the open window.

"Hey, maybe you can help me. I'm looking for a girl named Lucy," he shared. "She's um... not on her usual street."

_"A straight nice guy_..." He mentally rolled his eyes_. "Wait..." _His face changed to one of shock, "Wally...?"

The redhead looked at him questioningly, "do I know you?"

"No, well, yes, but we've never met," he stammered. He opened the car door and sat down like he had been invited to. "I'm Joseph... Jericho," he stated.

"A... Titan?" Wally asked half afraid.

Joseph nodded. "I don't know where Jinx is she might of gotten... a client," he said almost sorry.

"It's okay, I was just going to take her to lunch," he smiled. "You must be freezing."

Joseph shrugged but his shaking wasn't convincing.

Wally laughed and put the car into drive and pulled away from the curb. "Come on, let's get you warmed up, I'll even pay you if that's what you want."

Joseph looked down at the dashboard. "Where are we going?"

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Wally replied looking over with a smile. He looked back to the road, "my place. Guess I don't blame you. Lucy is really scared about being driven out of her territory too... Can I ask why?"

"There's no one to protect you," Joseph started paying more attention to street signs. "I stay close to home so I can get Rose if I have to. There's always drunk idiots who think they can get something for free, there's violent ones who want you to actually bleed, and then there's the real nut-jobs who..." he trailed off.

"Don't you ever just get... a nice one?" Wally asked.

Joseph shook his head, "the nice ones don't need tricks."

Wally frowned slightly. Then he changed the subject, "did you say something about Rose?"

"Yeah..." he sighed. "She gets my money and in return I get protection."

Wally understood what he meant. Joseph's protection also got him beaten and starved. Lucy had the same relationship with some other nameless face.

When the car stopped. Wally pulled his keys from the ignition. He smiled at his visitor and opened his door to step out onto the curb.

Joseph walked around the car to follow Wally up the stoop of a more high class building than he was used to. Looking down the street he noticed there was a whole row of them.

Joseph felt bad for being in such a place. He felt that just stepping onto the curb had lowered the property value of every apartment on the block.

Wally just smiled and held the door open for him. Joseph walked into the small room that housed a single stairwell to the side. This type of building had two apartments. One upstairs one down.

Wally spun the key ring around his finger before using it to unlock the white door in front of him. Joseph stepped inside and found himself in a warm living room.

He wasn't sure what to do. He felt like he was filth in this place. It was too good for him. He didn't belong here.

Wally peeled of his jacket and set it over a coat rack. "Don't just stand there, come on," he smiled and kicked off his shoes before walking through an archway.

Reluctantly Joseph did the same. Wally walked through a door that was the bedroom, Joseph could see the bed, and turned into another room, had to be the bathroom because he came back with a towel. He handed it over to the blond with the same smile he had been carrying, "here ya go. I can put your clothes in the dryer too if you want."

Joseph looked down at his feet, "I'm not wearing underwear."

"In that case..." Wally disappeared back into the bedroom and came back with a pair of green boxers.

"Thank you," he accepted them and walked into the bedroom that was being gestured to him.

The carpet was blue and soft. It tickled below his feet. The sheets on the bed were gray and the pillows were black.

The door shut behind him, making him turn around. He looked over at the dresser next to the wall. He walked towards the silver frame sitting on the dark polished wood. His hand out stretched for it, to pick it up so he could get a better look at the picture inside.

The black and white photo was of Wally with his lips pressed firmly to a woman's cheek. Her eyes were looking upward as if annoyed but the smile on her face wasn't very convincing.

Joseph set the frame back down and walked back to the center of the room. He crossed his arms over his chest and pulled the shirt off over his head. It landed on the floor and he reached for the towel and ran it through his hair. Sighing he moved it down his face, then lower over his neck. He looked down to watch it glide over his chest. This was his body but he wasn't allowed to see as such. He had to see it as something disposable, unimportant. It wasn't really his because he gave it away to the highest bidder. His mind though, his thoughts, those were his, those no one could take from him.

The towel ran over his arms then was set back down on the bed. His hands were focused on his pants now. They were supposed to protect something that was meant to be personal. He rolled his eyes and let them hit the floor. He stepped out of them and picked up the green boxers.

The waistband rested on his hips but just barely. The slightest tug would send them to his ankles. He rolled the waist band to try to get them to fit better. He looked down at his body again.

Was it wrong to be disgusted with it? His hips looked like they could kill. They were jetting outwards ready to stab. His stomach dipped in, not out, he was sick of it. How sick he looked.

He chewed his bottom lip feeling his eyes beginning to sting. He closed his eyes and willed tears away. He couldn't cry. Not now. But he was and he couldn't stop.

There was a knock and the creak of the door opening. He still couldn't help the sob in his throat. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hide his body.

There was quick steps coming towards him, someone was saying his name. He just let his chin hit his chest and clenched his eyes shut hoping he could disappear.

A warm hand was on his shoulder. It was telling him to stop fighting, give in, and fall victim to the horrible things he locked away from himself. "Joseph, what's wrong?" Wally's voice managed to break the barrier.

Joseph's arms lashed out for something to hold onto while his world was falling apart. He squeezed Wally's shoulders tighter. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. His breaths were broken and so were his words. "I'm filthy," he cried into his neck.

Arms curled around his shoulders. "No, no, shh," Wally soothed, pulling them down to sit on the bed. "It's okay, everything will be okay," he rocked them back and forth gently.

"I'm sorry," his breath was thick, he was shaking but the tears were passing. "You don't even know me..."

"You were a Titan. We gotta look out for each other," Wally excused.

Joseph pulled away from his neck. His hand came up to brush away the evidence of tears. He let his green eyes meet Wally's blue ones. He fell into them. He was drowning in the baby blue orbs. And as cliche as it was, it's how he felt. Warm arms were still welcoming him and eyes were reading his soul.

His body was cold from lack of covering and hot from adrenaline. He was a mix of emotions. He leaned forward and brought his lips to Wally's. The redhead did nothing to encourage him but he didn't do anything to reject him. He just let him be.

When the blond realized what he was doing he pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that, you're straight, you didn't- I'm sorry," he stammered. "I shouldn't... I shouldn't be here. I have to go," pulled away completely and moved off the bed. He began picking his clothes up off the the floor.

"Wait," Wally reached a hand out to grab his elbow. "It's okay," he reassured.

"How?" He shot back. "How is it okay? I don't belong here, I don't- I don't belong with a guy like you," he told him. He forced his legs into the jeans. "You're nice, you care. You can't care... bad things happen when people care," he reached for his shirt but was grabbed at again and pulled into a hug.

"Stop it," Wally hushed, "you, everyone, deserves more. Just calm down.... please."

Joseph nodded. He let himself relax into the embrace. "I'm sorry..." He turned his head to the side and rested it on the redhead's shoulder.

Wally's hand came up to stoke his wet hair, "you're fine." He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head droop down to rest over the blonde's shoulder.

He understood. Everything was so messed up. Not for him, for the others, and it made him feel guilty. He wanted to help them. He was sick of running yet at the same time he longed to use his powers again.

"Jericho...?" He pulled him away from his distant thoughts. "You okay now?"

He nodded and loosened his arms' hold on him.

"You look kinda tired... and cold," Wally looked down at him. "Here, why don't you lay down and I'll put your clothes in the dryer," he offered and pulled back the sheets on the bed.

Joseph didn't say anything, just let himself drift under the covers. He watched Wally pick up the towel and clothes. "You have to put my shirt in a pillow case..." his voice was small and coarse, "so it won't get caught in the machine."

Wally nodded, "okay." Then he backed out of the room leaving the door open slightly so a stream of light cut like a knife across the sleeping figure.


End file.
